


They Call Me

by stinkymonky



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Author is just vibing, Boys Being Boys, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, akira gets to have a personality, i do not know how to write those yet, let him have FUN ATLUS, there is a battle but its small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkymonky/pseuds/stinkymonky
Summary: Ryuji finds his boyfriend has developed a certain kind of humor but is all for it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	They Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO A CONCEPT MADE BY ME AND MY GF IN THE LATE HOURS OF THE NIGHT THAT I WANTED TO WRITE HI HON WELCOME BACK

Human development had a weird way of sneaking up on oneself.

  
  
Ryuji doesn’t know when it happened, nor what inspired it. But Akira, poor Akira, had picked up on some new tricks to put into his sneaky, sneaky sleeves.

  
  
The blonde first picked up on it one evening in Leblanc. Just an average hangout turned cuddle session, an act becoming more and more frequent in their budding relationship. Akira sat in between his boyfriend’s legs, leaning back into Ryuji’s chest. He originally assumed the man using him as an upright bed was asleep, mindlessly scrolling through his phone, until Akira spoke up. 

“Ryu?”, using the nickname that always gives him butterflies.

“Yeah, man? Wassup?”, he put his phone down by his side as Akira adjusted to get a better look at his face. Akira had a look in his eye he recognised, the look that he knew was going to lead to his grave.

  
  
Akira began to smirk, “You know what they call me?”

  
  
He did not know where he was going with this, Akira was a man of many names: Joker, Aki, Bastard bitch... Ryuji flashed an unamused look, “Ohhhhh I dunno, what _do_ they call you?” His tone filled with sarcasm, not ready for what The Joker had to say. 

His boyfriend leaned in closer, the mischievous gleam in his eyes evermore visible. “They call me…,” pausing to adjust his (fake) glasses for dramatic effect, “The Swiper. Because I be swiping everyone’s treasures.” 

It took approximately 5 minutes for Ryuji to process. Hearing ‘I be anything’ sounds odd coming in Akira’s voice. He couldn’t help but giggle at his partner’s weird new joke, “God you’re a freakin’ dork! Alright, I think it’s _Swiper’s_ bed time.” He grabbed Akira by the shoulders and dragged him down onto the mattress with him. 

Akira gave him an exasperated look, “And they call you Morgana, because you won’t let me have a life.”

He proceeded to slug Mr. Swiper in the shoulder, “Aw shuddup!! It’s late ‘n’ you’re making weird ass jokes, so eff off it’s bedtime.” 

A beat of silence passed, then Akira buried his face in Ryuji’s chest, who-of-which let out a small laugh at his whiny ass boyfriend, “Night Kira.” He felt the mumble of, “Goodnight Yuji,” and wrapped his arms around Akira. As his consciousness faded, he had the vague sense this would be only the beginning.

* * *

The next time it happened, it was in the most unexpected of places.

The gang was all out on a Mementos run. They had taken out two targets and had one more to go, and were now in an explored part of the tunnels. As the fatigue was starting to pile up, it wasn’t odd to see their fellow thieves taking respective naps before their next fight. Queen was manning the wheel to give Joker a much needed break, God knows he won’t take one when he needs it, and he passed everyone energizing items. 

Skull spent his time kneading his bad leg, it had been throbbing from strain but he refused to stay on the sidelines. He wanted to be out there keeping his friends safe and some annoying bone wasn’t going to stop that.

His movement was paused as Joker moved a snack into his vision, “It’s not much but it should help a bit.” Food in the Metaverse seemed to have an odd healing effect, but Ryuji wasn’t going to question it, “Thanks Joker!” He nodded at the blonde man as he began to munch. 

Their leader turned to the navigator, “Oracle, have you spotted anything on the map?”, in his typical ‘Joker Voice’. 

Futaba hmmm’d to herself quietly as she brought up her interface. “We’ve seen everything on this floor besides this last hallway, it’s gotta be the exit. There’s one enemy patrolling but it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle. Even fucking Inari could handle it with one hand tied behind his back.”

Fox turned towards the backseat to gawk at the red-head, “But my weapon is two handed, how do you expect me to swing a katana with one hand?”

Panther put a calming hand on his shoulder, “Juuust do what makes you comfy..,” she sighed. 

_“I almost feel bad for him. Almost,”_ Skull thought as he finished off his snack, Yusuke was way too… Yusuke for his own good. Not like he can say that’s such a bad thing, everyone else would agree too, he’s socially inept but at least he’s genuine. Ryuji can find that somewhat admirable, albeit silly at times.

Joker took on his more demanding tone, “Everyone holding up?” Everyone turned in confirmation, he nodded, “Queen, I’ll leave it to you to strike the shadow.” 

Makoto signaled her agreement; Ryuji, along with everyone else, braced themselves for the moment she would ram the Mona-bus into the shadow. Weapons at the ready, the bus bolted forwards as the shadow was knocked off its feet; everyone bolted to exit. 

Oracle wasn’t exaggerating, these enemies were practically dead just with a swing of their weapons alone. Joker had knocked down an enemy before giving a baton pass to Skull, a look in his eyes that brought a sense of deja vu. 

“Skull,” he held eye contact, “They call me the Shadowbuster.” 

He could hear a certain feline screaming at them, but that punchline was all he could focus on. Always one for the dramatic flair, Akira adjusted his gloves, “Because the Ghostbusters can’t do their goddamn jobs.” 

He isn’t sure why he reacted so strongly to it, probably a relief from combat, but Ryuji felt the laughter bubbling up and had to put a hand on the other’s shoulder to keep him upright. He felt the black haired teen wrap an arm around his waist, bringing him into a side hug and proceeded to gun down the shadow.

As Ryuji muffled his laughter into his leader’s jacket, a certain angry feline made his way over. “Joker! I can’t believe this coming from you!! That was reckless, what if that shadow got back up before you could get it!!!” 

The wheezing teen looked up to see Joker shake his head, “I trust Oracle’s words and our teams skills, I felt we would be safe. Still, I won’t make it a habit.” He saw the cocky smile he’s so fond of on the curly man’s face. 

Ryuji detached himself from Akira as he once again took the lead, “We still have to find the target, let’s keep going.” In the echoes of confirmation, Skull took one look at the man before him, “Roger that, Leader!”

They walked on back to the Mona bus side by side; in their rightful places.

* * *

The most recent time about gave poor Ryuji a heart attack.

The pair had spent the day together as expected of them. Arcade, Food, and finally arcade 2.0, a.k.a. playing old ass games on Akira's old ass console. The sun drooped lower and lower under the horizon, basking the room in twilight. "Duuuuude.. my thumbs can't take any mooooore," the runner groaned. 

Akira giggled and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Mayhaps it's time for a break." 

Another presence was in the room, and he was _f_ _ar_ from comforting, "Ugggghhh.. Can you two be gross somewhere else..." 

If he were his past self, this controller would already have hit the loud-mouthed cat right in the face. But he is not his past self, and instead he retorts with words, "Okay, Cockblock-gana, why don't you go over to _Lady Ann's_ and leave us in PEACE!!" In all honesty he is proud of the nickname they made for Morgana in times of him thirdwheeling, Ryuji would feel more sympathy if he didn't act like the scene was actually killing him. He hears Akira sigh next to him, "How about I text Ann and ask Morgana?"

Morgana's eye lit up almost instantly, but he coughed to compose himself, "Sure, Lady Ann has much more class than the likes of you two. I'm sure she'd be grateful to have my company." 

It took all of the blonde's willpower to not call him anymore rude names. The faster the cat gets out of their hair and into Ann's, the faster he can finally feel like he can speak without a wisecrack from the peanut gallery. 

"Alright she said you can visit Morgana, don't get lost," Akira gives the definitely a cat a small pet before he 'harumphs' and leaps out the window. Ryuji let's out a sigh of relief, "Goddd I'd thought he'd never shut it. Feels like he grills me even _more_ now." He perks up once he sees Akira standing, "I don't like it when he insults you, but I can imagine the constant thirdwheeling drives him crazy." Akira, having knowing these plans prior, heads towards his cardboard box of belongings to fetch something for Ryuji to sleep in. The clothes are handed to him in a routine they have done many times. "Still, furball's cockblocking gets real old real fast," annoyance ever present in his tone. 

He spots the taller teen raising a hand to his mouth, a habit he uses to cover up his laugh, "You call it cockblocking as if something naughty's gonna happen."

' _Oh no_ ,' the blonde thinks, ' _God why do I have to word shit like that._ ' He feels himself begin to flush and gets flustered immediately, "Y-Y'KNOW I DON'T MEAN ANYTHIN' BY IT. IT'S JUST A JOKE DUDE C'MON." He didn't realize how loud he was until after the fact. Akira smirks at his reaction, "Relax Ryu. I'm just teasing is all."

He notices the familiar shine in those grey eyes, he's seen it one too many times. "Aki-" 

"You know Ryuji," swiftly cutting him off before he can even try to escape this, "There's a name they call me.." Akira leaned down close to Ryuji, close enough to where Ryuji can feel his face radiating heat. He had no idea where his boyfriend was going with this, but surely he had some nerve trying to be seductive about it. "They call me..," he gets ever so close to his ear, "The _Cocker_ -"

The second the words left his mouth, Ryuji pushed Akira off him and stood abruptly. "I am leaving. I am _LEAVING_ , " he didn't even get a chance to walk out as Akira had already attached himself to his arm; not even containing his laughter. The sight itself made Ryuji freeze in his tracks, god he loved this fool. 

Catching his breathe, Akira tries to make amends, "Okaaaay, I'm sorry.. but you have to admit what was clever."

Ryuji chuckled to himself, "Alright it was a _little_ creative, but you about made me shutdown right there dude." He paused to gather his words, "I don't know where you learned to joke like that, but I ain't gonna complain if it makes you happy." He turned and saw Akira go red and bury his face into Ryuji's shoulder, mumbling a small thanks. He returns it with a kiss to the crown of his fluffy head, "Of course, dude! Just warn me next time you wanna pull some _C_ _ocker_ shit, alright?" He feels the other teen nod against him. 

"Alright Cocker we gotta change clothes, lets go."

"See, _now_ I regret making that joke."

He had to all but drag his tall ass boyfriend to get dressed And get to bed, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Even if Cocker the Cockzilla would haunt him for the rest of his life. But hey, he's not letting Akira live that shit down either.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh my first somewhat serious try at writing? i need practice obvs but im vibing. also its late so ,my writing gets a bit funky here and there WOOOOO 2 POSTTS ONE DAAAAAAAY


End file.
